Damage Done
by Atealia
Summary: A look into Kai's thoughts from throughout the series.


Hey again! Tis me! And here is a one shot/ song-fic that I wrote cause it wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it, so I did. Now y'all can read it till I get the second chapie of Accident or Fate written!

**Warning:** some OOC for Kai, maybe… you have to decide how bad it is! ^.^' don't kill me!

So, please enjoy!

Kai: ~sighs~ she forgot

Rei: So I'll say it- She doesn't own us or the song.

Kenny: The song belongs to one Shaun Groves

Max: Though she does own a copy of the CD

Tyson: ~oblivious to everyone else cause he has headphones on, listening to the song "Damage Done" at full blast~

Everyone minus Tyson: ~sweat drops~

Tala: Enjoy the fic!

Atealia: GIRL!!!

Tala: ~sweat drops~

Atealia: That was for you, Meg!!

_Yesterday_

_Once again_

_I fell down and broke a friend_

            "I beat you fair and square!" a young boy defended himself.

            The other boy had dark green hair and after a few moments yelled back, "You think you're so much better then everyone. Well, you're not! You're just treated special cause you're Voltaire's grandson."

            "You take that back!"  With that, the two 6 year olds fell to the ground, punching each other with their tiny fists.

            "What's going on here?!" demanded a tall man with purple hair. But the two boys didn't hear him. They were too busy fighting. He pulled the two boys apart, both rubbing sore spots that would soon become bruises. "Who started this? Kai, did Kazimir start this?" 

            Kai wiped blood away from his nose, then replied, "Yes… he started it Boris."

            "Kazimir, things like this will not be tolerated. I'm taking you to Voltaire for punishment."

            "I didn't start it! Kai did!" He pointed to Kai, but Boris ignored him. 

            "Come now." With that, he grabbed the boy about the waist and carried him away, but just before the two went out of site, Kazimir shouted back to Kai, "Kai, tell him the truth! You traitor!! Why'd you betray me?!" With that, they disappeared from Kai's sight into the abbey's main building.

_Words were said_

_Out of place_

_And I hope that it's not too late_

_To right this wrong_

            Later that night, Kai crept out of his room and out of the abbey. Running through the streets Kai headed towards the orphanage, thinking that's where his grandfather would have sent his friend. 

            _'I didn't think they'd kick you out, Kazimir. You're my friend. Please believe me, I was mad, but right now I just want you to come back to the abbey so we can beybattle again You said we'd go to the World Championships together someday!'_

A smile spread across the young Russians face as he recognized the orphanage up ahead. Just as he reached the gate, an arm reached out and grabbed him from behind. 

"That's far enough young Master Hiwatari." The person stated. Struggling to get out of the fierce grip, Kai squirmed and let out shouts of protest. "I have express orders from Lord Hiwatari to bring you to him immediately." Turning, the guard headed back to the abbey, escorting a very annoyed six-year old.

_Cause I was wrong_

            "I'm disappointed in you, Kai. You snuck out to try and associate with that… weakling!"

            "He's not weak, Grandfather, he's a strong beyblader! And he's my friend!" Kai shouted back, then quieter. "And I was going to apologize for getting him kicke..." Kai's sentence was cut short as a hand came and hit him across the face.            

            "I will not tolerate such weakness! Tomorrow you will start training more intensely. On your own." Kai opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, not wanting to get hit again. "When you do beybattle against someone else, it will _always be somebody different each time. I will not have you weighed down and weakened by having, __friends. Is that understood?"_

            Hanging his head, he replied, "Yes." Again, the hand came down to leave a red print on his face. "Yes, sir."

            "Better. Now go to your room." Slowly, Kai dragged his feet as he stumbled to his room, holding back tears that would only end in more punishment.

_I struck the match_

_And I burned the bridge_

_And I'm to blame for all of it_

_I lost your trust_

_When I drew my sword_

_This distance is my just reward_

            "What do you mean you're leaving?!" Carlos demanded.

            "Exactly that." Came the cool, emotionless reply.

            "But you're _our_ leader!" chimed in Casey.

            "And you expect us to sit by while you go and become leader for some _other team?!" Stewart reasoned. Surely their leader wouldn't just leave them?!_

            "Just continue beyblading, maybe we'll meet again some day and battle." Turning on his heal, Kai left the Street Sharks without a backwards glance.

_Can I undo _

_The damage done (damage done)_

            _'They were a pathetic team, really. Weren't they? After all, if an amateur like that Tyson could beat them, than they must be.' Kai sighed softly. _'But I guess they really weren't that bad… to be around, anyway. But no, they are weaker then me and would only bring me down in the end. It was for the best that I left.'_ Kai reasoned. _'It was. It must be…'__

_Couldn't sleep_

            Kai was sitting on the roof of the abbey looking at the night sky. Half laughing to himself he thought, _'This is a familiar scenario. Not long ago I left the Street Sharks for the Bladebreakers, now I've left the Bladebreakers for the Demolition Boys… no… for Black Dranzer, the Ultimate bit-beast.'_ Clenching Black Dranzer in one hand, and Dranzer in the other, Kai continued to think, _'I'm not sure I want to give you up Dranzer, after all, I've had you for so long… but it's thoughts like that that make one weak. To become strong one must be willing to make any sacrifice. I've made the right decision. This decision will be the one to make me stronger, not weaker. The Bladebreakers were making me weak; they wanted to befriend me, but its friends that make you weak. Friends make you weak.'_ Kai repeated that phrase several times, but it still seemed sour on his tongue. Shrugging his shoulders, Kai retreated inside the abbey to sleep.

_Part of me_

_Was crying out from hurting you_

            "What do you mean, you're leaving?"

            "Exactly that." Pausing a moment, then Kai reached inside his pocket and through something to a shocked Tyson. "And take this; I won't be needing it anymore." Not wanting to give Tyson a chance to find words to say, the Russian beyblader turned and left. As he left the room, he saw Tyson fall to his knees as his legs gave way beneath him.

            _'Why is he so upset about me leaving? I thought he hated me… if he's upset, what will the others reactions be?? No… Friends make you weak. Feelings make you weak. I must rid myself of all feeling and friends if I'm to achieve perfect. I was born with the sole purpose to become the perfect beyblader. It is all I know…'_

_So afraid_

_You would say_

_There is nothing I can do_

            "Take my digits, dude!" Tyson reaches out to Kai as the ice beneath his feet begins to sink into the icy lake.

            "But, what about all the things I've done?"

_To right this wrong_

            Kai continued to stare at Tyson's hand, lost in thought.

_            'How can they want me back with them? I betrayed them. I was determined to take their bit-beasts.' _

A tiny voice in the back of his head whispered, _'They're your friends Kai, they care about you.'_

_'But I tried hard to not show any feelings of friendship.'_

_'You obviously didn't try hard enough. They're your friends and you feel the same way about them as they do about you. You just haven't admitted that to yourself yet…'_

_Cause I was wrong_

            Kai reaches out and grasps Tyson's hand. Quickly, the other Bladebreakers join in the effort to pull Kai from the ice which has glued itself to his shoes. Suddenly, Kai is free of the ice and all the beybladers are sprawled onto the ice in a heap. But all were safe.

_I struck the match_

_And I burned the bridge_

            "What do you want?" 

            "To give you one more chance to redeem yourself, Kai." Voltaire stated, but Kai knew it to be a command. "Here, you can have Dark Dranzer back. All you have to do is take your little 'friends' bit-beasts." Kai's grandfather spat the word 'friends' like it was something vile. "What do you say, Kai?" He held out Dark Dranzer in front of him. Kai started to lift his hand to take it.

            "No." Kai states, placing his hand back at his side.

            "What?!" Voltaire roared.

            "I'm not your puppet any more." Then, turning on his heal, he left his enraged grandfather. Never did Kai look back or even second guess his decision, not even in the farthest recesses of his mind.

_And I'm to blame for all of it_

_I lost your trust _

_When I drew my sword_

            "You're going down, Kai!" Spencer taunted.

            "Hn. We'll see."

            "LET! IT! RI~IP!"  The beyblades were off, tearing across the sidewalk of the small river town that the dish was modeled to look like.

_This distance is my just reward_

"And the winner of round one is Spencer of the Demolition Boys!" 

            "I lost…" Kai whispered. _'But for some reason…'_ Kai turned and faced his team mates.

            "You gave it your best shot, Kai." Rei comforted, giving him a thumbs-ups. The other Bladebreakers said similar words of encouragement. "And now, it's my turn."

            "Good luck, Rei, you can do it!" Tyson and Max cheered.

 _'It doesn't seem like a loss.'_ Kai thought, smiling to himself. _'Good luck, Rei.'_

_Can I undo _

_The damage done (damage done)_

            "Rei!" Tyson, Max and Kenny call out in unison. 

            Struggling to his feet, Rei motioned his friends to stop. "I'm alright." 

            "That Bryan!" Tyson growled, and punched his fist into his other hand. "He's playing dirty!"

            "And Rei's going to get seriously _hurt_ if he continues!" Max stressed.

            _'This is all my fault. Maybe if I had just agreed to do what my Grandfather had wanted me to do, then Rei wouldn't have to suffer like this. Grandfather!'_

            "Kai, you alright?" Tyson asked, looking pointedly at him.

            "Hn…"

            "Come on guys, we just have to have faith in Rei and his abilities. He can beat this guy!" Kenny interjected.

            "You tell them, Chief."

            "You did your best in the first round, Kai; now just leave it up to Rei and me. We'll beat these guys!"

            "Hn." Kai nodded, a sly smile spread on his face, but then returned to his normal grim expression as his attention returned to the beybattle taking place. _'I just have to trust that I made the right decision and that Rei can take care of himself. He can win this battle, Kenny's right. We just have to stand behind each other as team mates. As friends.'_

_Listen friend_

_I must confess_

_You deserved more_

_And I gave you less_

_And it tears me up_

_That I let you down_

            A glow filled the stadium with a white light, which emitted from Rei's Driger. When the light faded, only Rei's beyblade remained spinning.

            "And the winner of the second round is Rei Kon of the Bladebreakers!"

            "Rei!" came the cry of his team mates as his legs gave out from beneath him. They all ran forward to see if Rei was alright.

            "Rei! Come on, speak to me man!" Tyson begged.

            Kai cursed under his breathe. _'Why did Rei have to suffer so much for this victory? Was victory really worth this? Could this have been avoided some how? I wish I could have done some to have prevented this Rei?'_ Kai turned his head, unable to look at Rei because he felt ashamed and guilty for what had happened.

_I'm sorry (I'm sorry)_

            "Move out of the way!" The paramedics yelled. Carefully, they lifted Rei onto a stretcher and began to pull him away. All the Bladebreakers and White Tigers gathered around their friend as he was pulled away. Just before the paramedics could tell them that they needed to get him to the hospital, Rei opened his eyes.

            "Did… Did I win?" he managed to whisper.

            "Yeah." Tyson replied, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Yeah, you beat him good, Rei."

_I'm sorry (I'm sorry)_

            "Alright, Tala! It's just you and me now!" Tyson hollered at his opponent as the third and final round was about to begin.

            "Tyson!"

            "Huh? Yeah, Kai" he answered, caught off guard.

            "You can do it."

            "Right!" Tyson gave his team the thumbs-up before turning back to face Tala.

            _'I only hope that you fair better than Rei did. And this time, I'll do everything_ I can to help. I promise.'__

_I struck the match_

_And I burned the bridge_

_And I'm to blame for all of it_

_I lost your trust _

_When I drew my sword_

_This distance is my just reward_

_Can I undo _

_The damage done (damage done)_

            The World Championships were over. "Since we're no longer on the same team any more, Tyson, I challenge you!"

            "So, you think you can beat the world champ!"

            "I know I can!"

            "Let!"

            "It!"

            "RI~IP!"

            Dragoon and Dranzer flew at each other in a fierce battle. But this battle was nothing like the one fought between enemies. Not like when they battled on that remote, frozen Russian lake. This was a competition between friends.

_I'm sorry_

            _'Grandfather's wrong. It's friends make you strong. It's feelings make you strong.'_


End file.
